Safety and protection from accidental opening particularly by a child is paramount in considering medications and other dangerous substances. While sometimes it is suitable to position medications and other substances out of reach, such as in a lock box or high shelf, it can be particularly difficult to maintain safety when carrying medications or other potentially dangerous substances on one's person or in one's bag or car.
A reference herein to prior art is not an admission that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge of a person of ordinary skill in the art in Australia or elsewhere.